The Building
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: [HALLOWEEN SPECIAL] It's raining...A building appears out of the middle of the woods, what else could go wrong? Hitsugaya x Hinamori


**Author's note:** BOO! Hey you guys, it's almost Halloween time! I've been making a lot of one-shots and honestly, never liked them because I like chapters (BECAUSE I'M LAZY TO FINISH A STORY IN ONE DAY! True Fact) Anyways, I thought it would be a perfect time to do a Halloween special since my last Halloween special was in March? FAIL! I was totally off, probably thought I didn't know which day was Halloween. But guess what? Hitsuhinax1 finally got it's crap together and finally making it in time! Booyah people *Cheers* Are you guys ready to be scared? Better yet...Are you ready to be scared with Hitsugaya and Hinamori!? LET'S GET THIS GOINGGG! Happy Halloween you guys and as always STAY SCARED AND AWESOMEEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** It's raining...A building appears out of the middle of the woods, what else could go wrong? [HALLOWEEN SPECIAL] Hitsugaya x Hinamori

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Building  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

The dark gray clouds slowly covered the sky, he heard in a distant thunder rolling. Taking his hand out, drops of rain began to fall. The 10th division captain was in the human world patrolling the area with the 5th division for any hollow activity.

Standing in the middle of the woods, he kissed his teeth as the rain began to pour harder. He shumpo quickly as his clothes were becoming soaked and his hair was completely wet. He stopped and shumpo under a tree for shelter _'Damn, why is it raining now…?'_

He brushed his hair back with the water dripping off his hair. Shumpo in the rain was making him catch water quickly; he let out a sigh worried if his childhood friend was okay. _'She should be fine, probably waiting somewhere for the rain to stop…'_ He leaned his head against the tree's trunk but saw something in the corner of his eye.

A building in the middle of the woods…

 _'A building? Was that always there?'_ The house looked newly built. The windows looked clean and in the center was two wooden doors with glass windows. A drop of water dropped on his head, looking up he saw that it was raining so much not even the tree could provide its own shelter.

He had no choice, he quickly shumpo towards the building.

Standing in front of the two wooden doors, there was a roof over his head. Listening to the rain hitting the roof, he looked at his clothes as it was soaked. Taking a sharp sigh he removed his sword off his shoulders and placed them on the cold cemented floor. Removing his turquoises scarf and wiped his face with it like a towel _'Better just wait it out...'_

While drying himself off, Hitsugaya looked at the wooden doors. Curious about the build when it was built since he had been patrolling around the same park everyday for any hollow activity but, couldn't remember if the build has always been here.

His uniform was dripping as it was creating a pool around him _'I wonder...'_ Walking in front of the doors, he looked inside through the door's windows. There was an long empty hall yet it was too dark for him to see clearly.

He carefully opened the door; the door creaked as it echo down the dark halls. Walking in the halls, he saw empty rooms with sliding doors wide open. It seemed no one lived here since the built the building.

 _'There has to be something here...'_ Hitsugaya continued to look inside each room for a cabinet or drawer, even for window drapes. There was nothing for him to dry himself with.

Suddenly, he heard someone crying softly…

The sound was similar to a young women. Hitsugaya looked down the darken halls, the sound softly echoed. The soft cries were becoming louder with every step he took deeper inside the building…

He turned his head towards a door, it was the only room with its door closed and the sound was coming directly inside. He held his breath as he touched the door handle and swiftly opened the door.

The crying stopped, there was nothing inside the room.

Stepping inside the room, taking a look at every corner of the room. It was completely empty with only two windows. The only sounds he heard was the rain hitting the glass windows, standing in the middle of the room he thought he was going crazy as he let out a deep sigh _'…It must because of the rain-'_

Suddenly he heard someone walking quickly down the halls, he turned around and saw something white being dragged on the floor behind. "Who's there!?" Hitsugaya rushed out the door and saw a girl dressed in a white robe and had long black hair take a sharp right turn at the corner of the end of the hall.

"Hey! Wait!" Hitsugaya began to chase her down as he reached the end of the hall her turned right and saw a dead end. His eyes widen, he could have sworn he saw her turn this way but how was it possible no one was here.

He placed his hand on the cold wall and suddenly heard running sounds on the ceiling. It pounded as it passed right over his head. The sound stopped with a 'Thud' sound of something had fell on the floor…

Hitsugaya looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Suddenly the sounds of someone crying again, this time the sound was very close as if it was coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw something in the other side of the hall on the floor.

Taking a step forward to take a closer look, every step he made the wooden floor would creak.

There was someone sitting on the floor crying, dressed in white with her back facing towards him. He reached for his zangpakto but had completely forgotten he left it outside… _'Shit'_ he cursed.

As he went closer, he saw a familiar hair bun on her head. _'…Momo?'_ he took a second look at her hair bun, it was his childhood friend. Taking a relief sigh, he shook his head with a small smile realizing she must of got caught in the rain as well.

 _'It was you the whole time, Momo?'_ He wouldn't be surprised of her crying cause of thunder. Since they were little, she would always be scared.

He looked at her in her white robes and blushed a little _'Where are your clothes…?'_ He thought her clothes got soaked and entered the building to find something warm to wear while her uniform dried.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya had a evil smirk on his face. This was an life-time opportunity for him that he'll never forget, he creep closer towards her and was going to scare her silly.

There is no way he would miss this one in a life time opportunity…

The timing was perfect. He didn't scare her since they were little and couldn't help himself as he still had an evil smile on his face, reaching closer and closer as he reached to grab her shoulder to scare his childhood friend. Hitsugaya saw something down the halls towards the main doors...

Someone was looking inside the windows as she tried to see into the dark halls. Hitsugaya's eyes widen seeing a brown haired girl with a hair bun on her head. She pressed the bottom her her hands against the glass windows and looked through the window with squinting eyes.

"Shiro-chan?...Shiro-chan, are you in there?"She called out his name from outside with her voice was slightly muffled through the glass window. Hitsugaya froze as his face slowly filled with horror.

 _'…If she is outside, who..Who is this sitting here…?'_

He turned his head back towards the crying girl, his eyes widen. She was no longer wearing a hair bun but had long wet black hair covering almost her upper half of her body. The white robes were dirty and slightly ripped on the bottom.

She had stopped crying…

Slowly, the girl stood up as her black hair flowed down her body. Hitsugaya taking a step back as he saw her white pale arms and feet, she wasn't human. Hearing bones creak inside her body, she was slowly turning her body. Before Hitsugaya saw her face, he rushed down the halls towards the main entrance.

Reaching for the exit, he took a look over his shoulders…

A girl with blacken eyes with blood tears streamed down her face as her mouth was wide open hovering right behind the captain and reaching for him.

Slamming the doors opened, Hitsugaya fell out as Hinamori jumped from surprise **"KAY!** Shiro-chan!?" she kneels near him as he looked around for the girl. He saw nothing. "Shiro-chan, what's wrong?!" Hinamori said as she touched his face to calm him down. "M-Momo..." he said while a little shaken.

"Yeah, it's me...! I came looking for you and I saw your sword and scarf here. I was so worried!" Hinamori let out a relief smile "…Why were you in this old abandon building, Shiro-chan?"

"What..Abandoned?" Hitsugaya looked at the building as his eyes widen. The building as almost falling apart with broke windows and the walls creaked. The entrance doors rotting away as he saw nothing in the dark halls.

He shook his head trying to get a hold of himself. Slowly standing up, he grabbed his sword and scarf "Let's get out of here, Momo." The rain had stopped as Hinamori softly nodded "…Okay." They shumpo as Hitsugaya looked over his should looking at the old building for the last time before they left...

"And...Without them knowing, the girl stared through one of the broken windows with a smile on her face!" the red headed vice-captain finishing his story.

 **"BOOOORING!"** the busty vice-captain interrupted the story. "HEY! You know that was a pretty good scary story!" he snapped back holding a candle near his face trying to make his face scarier.

"Renji…You're going to burn off your face if you put the candle any closer to your face" Kira said narrowing his eyes at Renji. The group of friends was inside the 10th division captain's room late at night telling scary stories to each other. Sitting in a circle with a single candle lit in the dark.

"Psh! That ghost girl doesn't even know who she's messing with. In fact, that girl _should_ be scared of Taicho" Matsumoto said "Right, Momo-chan?"

The brown haired vice-captain was hugging her kneels tightly shaking "M-M-Mou! Why was Hitsugaya-kun and I in the story!? Renji-kun, you're so mean!" her voice shaken by the story.

"SEE! Even Momo is scared by the story!" Renji said proudly.

Kira let out a sharp sigh "Hinamori-kun is scared of _any_ scary stories…Remember last time? She didn't sleep for days."

"Enough of these lame baby stories! Give me that candle!" Matsumoto grabbed the candle from the red head "I'm going to tell you a REALLY scary story that will haunt you FOREVER!"

"…Can I go home, please…" Hinamori said in a tiny voice with watery eyes. "NOPE! You're staying right here! You know the rules, if anyone breaks the circle...A ghost will come after you! Besides, my story isn't going to be some random made up story…" she put the candle near her face and made a devilish face " …In fact, it's a TRUE STORY!"

Hinamori began to whimper quietly and she held her ears trying to not hear the story…

"LONG AGO!" Matsumoto started her story with her hands out "In a village, there was a boy…But, not just any ordinary boy…he was a DEMON!"

"No one knew that this boy was a demon in till one day…when someone made him angry by not doing any paperwork he would turn into this white demon! Sometimes, he would roam in the night like this…Slamming people's doors open as you can see the white demon standing by the door with his glowing eyes and he would…TAKE YOUR SOUL!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open as the group jumped. They saw someone standing by the door with a white aura surrounding his body and glowing eyes.

 **"EEEEK!** It's the DEMON!" Matsumoto screamed as Renji squeezed his cheeks with his hands and let out a high-pitched silver scream. The group rushed out the window and disappeared.

The only one left in the room was the brown haired girl who was too scared to escape. Scratching the back of his head as he entered the room "Damn it Matsumoto, every year she does this! Why in _MY_ office!?"

Recognizing the voice, Hinamori opened her eyes and saw the demon was only her childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toshiro "Shiro-chan…?" she blinked.

"Momo? What are you doing in here?" he looked at his childhood friend, just by looking at her it didn't take a genius to know what was going on. Letting out a defeat sigh "Let me guess, Matsumoto dragged you into this...again?" Hinamori looked away in embarrassment, there was no way she could lie to her childhood friend.

Removing his Haori and placed it over her shoulder "I don't understand why you come to these…You don't even like scary stories!" Hinamori let out a small smile "I know but…Rangiku-san begged me."

 _'…Damn you, Matsumoto. Just you wait in till I see you tomorrow'_ He was going to make her do paperwork and clean the office, better yet he might make her do Hinamori's paperwork as well.

"Come on, Momo" He took her hand and helped her stand "It's late…Let's go" he held her hand as he guided her out the room. "Are you hungry?" he asked in the halls, she giggled "A little bit!"

"Good, I haven't eaten anything yet so we're going to get something to eat before I take you back to your division" The sounds of their footsteps faded away. In the room, the candle was still lit as it began to flicker. Soon a strong wind blew out the candle with the sounds of someone crying in the room.

In the corner, a girl dress in a white robe covered her face with her long thin pale hands. In between her thin fingers, her blacken eyes opened as her crying sounds slowly became into soft giggle and formed a wide smile.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

BOO! HEART ATTACK! Joking, hey thank you guys for reading my Halloween special fanfic! I hope it was scary and enjoyable, you guys take good care of yourself this halloween and eat lots of candy! Make sure to stay safe when trick or treating out there as well! If you are new to my fanfics, welcome! Please check out my other stories about Hitsugaya and Hinamori! Thank you again and happy halloween! *evil laugh* -Hitsuhinax1


End file.
